Many different styles of connection systems are used to transmit radio frequency (RF) signals in any of cable-to-cable connections, board-to-board connections or board-to-cable connections. Some of the connection systems are part of an electronic system comprised of an enclosure with an opening therethrough. Typically the systems are built with multiple interconnections, and sometimes with cabling extending through an interface to the internal components. It would therefore be desirable to simplify the assembly and provide less interconnections.
The object of the present embodiment is to improve upon the simplicity of the design and/or to improve upon the electronic performance.